


Burning

by Jessie_Lightyear



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e01-02 Avalon, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Not Beta Read, Okay Ending, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie_Lightyear/pseuds/Jessie_Lightyear
Summary: A look inside Daniel's feelings at the end of Avalon, Part 2. Warnings for character death, but just like the episode, all turns out well.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran
Kudos: 5





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> On my latest rewatch of the franchise, this scene hit me extra hard and I felt like I had to write about it. I love the complexity of their relationship, and I just feel like this scene adds so much to their build up. It is definitely not my best work, but I wanted to get it out there. I am playing with doing a second chapter with more of Vala's perspective.
> 
> All spoken words are taken directly from the show (does anybody else miss when Gateworld had transcripts??) I own nothing, except a deep seeded love for these characters.

Daniel knew something was wrong as he joined the growing crowd in the town square; he could feel it in his gut. He listened carefully to the Administrator read from the Book of Origin, hoping for some clue as to what was happening. He got the only clue he needed when he heard Vala struggle out "Let go of me! Get your hands off me!" And suddenly she was calling out his name.

"What happened?" She had only been gone a short time. He could not believe that even _she_ could mess up this dramatically in just a few minutes.

"It didn't go so well!" She bit back.

"Yeah, I can see that!" He thought maybe his linguistic skills could help talk them out of this one, "'Scuse me…" But he was suddenly cut off by two men grabbing him from behind and pulling him back. He tried to reason with the Administrator, but he would not hear him. Daniel felt his heart start to pound. If no one would listen, they might be in some very serious danger here; _Vala_ might be in some very serious danger.

His concern only grew as the robed man spoke on, droning about judgement of souls and of fire. _'He can't possibly mean what I think he means.'_ Daniel had read a lot about religion in his studies, and he had lived more religion than necessary while dealing with the Goa'uld, so he knew in his gut that something very bad was going to happen. He had to figure something out, he had to save Vala.

"Fire?" The tremble in Vala's voice was hard to miss.

True panic coursed through Daniel when the Administrator nodded his head and a vat of oil before the alter was lit on fire. He was frozen, his mind wanting to move a mile a minute, while simultaneously refusing to work at all. Once he finally got his mind to reboot, his first instinct was to get all the information that he could. "What the hell did you say?!" He regretted the words as soon as they were out, but he could not take them back.

"I think at first it was what I didn't say. You see, apparently there's a blessing you're supposed to recite over the leaves before you drink, which nobody warned me about. Then I think it's what I did say. I was trying to politely explain what was going on and then _his_ wife started screaming and accusing me of being… overcome, at which point I believe I suggested she might want to think about procreation with herself." Daniel felt a wide variety of feelings as he listened to her explanation; annoyance, anger, frustration, but mainly _fear._ He knew time was short and he only had one last change to try and change the Administrators mind. So he pleaded, and tried to explain with reason. He struggled against his panic, trying to keep his words clear and concise. He had to save Vala. 

Tears stung his eyes as the words tumbled from his lips. He wished he had the time to understand why his heart was hurting so much. He barely knew this woman, right? What did he care if she died? She had been nothing but a pain to him since they met. He wished he could say that he cared because their lives were currently tied together because of some stupid alien jewelry, but he knew in his gut that wasn't the only reason.

"Daniel!" She called to him as her skirt started to catch fire, and he felt his heart breaking.

"Okay, listen to me! Listen to me! You have to believe me! You're killing an innocent person!" The anger and pain he was feeling was boiling to the top, ready to completely consume him. But there was one more feeling, that he couldn't put his finger on, that truly made him feel desperate. Each time she pleaded out his name, his heart chipped a little more. She needed him, and he was useless. He could not save Vala.

"No!!" He screamed out, as if his words could stop the fire from engulfing her. "NO!"

She let out one more, horrifying scream as the flames consumed her, and he felt his own soul be consumed along with her. He felt a pain he had only felt after realizing that Sha're had been killed. It didn’t make sense, but he didn't really have the capacity to challenge his feelings right now.

Out of nowhere, a harsh wind came and blew out the fire, but it was too late. Looking up and seeing her charred remains was like a blow to the stomach. He doubted he would still be standing, if not for the men still holding him back. He had not saved Vala.

He was trembling as the townspeople around him began to kneel. What more could possibly be asked of him? Right now he did not care. He took the opportunity of his arms being free, and slowly approached Vala's body. Despite her appearance, he felt drawn to her. He knelt before her body and pulled her into his arms. He tucked her head under his chin and felt another piece of his heart chip away. In another time, in another place, this may have felt _right_ . _'I can't possibly feel this way about her, I barely know her! All I know is that she drives me insane!.... Drove me insane.'_ His own realization was another blow to the stomach. It didn’t matter how he felt about her, or how he was beginning to feel about her, because she was gone.

Suddenly he was angry again. Vala had only given him bits and pieces of what she had been through, but it was not hard to figure out that she had suffered much in her lifetime. Here was a woman who had her body stolen from her and taken as a host. She was forced to sit and watch as her hands brought on the suffering of thousands, maybe more. And when she had been lucky enough to be saved from that fate, she was beaten and stoned by her own people. All that, plus who knows what may have happened in her days as a smuggler, only for her to be burned in the town square of a random village, in a random galaxy they knew nothing about. She deserved better, even if he could not have easily admitted that before she was killed. 

Daniel popped the shackle off her blackened wrist and finally turned to make eye contact with the latest audience member. He briefly registered that this man was the reason the townspeople knelt, but did not care to acknowledge him before now. What reason did he have to be here? Surely he was not here to help, because if so, he was too late. He turned back to Vala, too much in pain to move or think properly to make his mouth move.

His attention was drawn by the sound of footsteps and an almost mechanical humming. He looked to the man again, his staff glowing, and felt his heart stir as a change came over Vala's body. Her hair grew out, her clothes whitened, her skin grew less withered and got a healthy color to it. _'It can't be!'_ He hardly wanted to give himself a chance to believe. At last, he saw as her full form returned, and he drew a breath as he felt her move against him of her own volition. Another piece of his heart felt whole as she slowly sat up and took in her surroundings.

"Daniel?!" Her shaky voice was like music to his ears. Their eyes met for the first time, and he fiercely resisted as every muscle in his body wanted to lean in and kiss her. He stamped down that feeling to be questioned later. But he couldn't resist the new softness that he felt for her. Vala was saved.

His hand reached for her chin, needing to see her eyes in response to his question. "Are you okay?" He spoke softly, doing his best not to jarr her any further. She nodded just enough, and then dove back into his arms, needing his support. He couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her and giving her that support.

"I've got tingles all over." He could hear the fear still in her voice. "A-and don't flatter yourself, I'm pretty sure it's not you." He could actually feel himself smiling from her own brand of humor. He knew it was her defense method, and he could hardly blame her for using that right now, but it also meant that she was really back. He hugged her closer, wishing they weren't a spectacle for the whole town right now so that he could pull her properly into his arms and not let go. Remembering the people around him brought his attention to the man who had brought Vala back to him. "Thank you." He knew the day was likely far from over, but he could go about it a little stronger now that she was back with him.

"Thank the Ori." The emotionless man responded, "Stand. You will come with me" and he turned without waiting for their response.

"I think he wants us to follow him. Can you walk?" He hoped that his gentle words were giving her comfort. It was all he could give her right now. It was all he should give her. He had very little grasp over his own emotions right now, but he had no time to try and decipher them. Right now, he needed to be there for Vala, and he desperately wanted to get away from the people who had caused them such pain.

"If it means getting away from here." She nodded, echoing his own feelings about wanting to leave. He supported her as the both stood up, catching her as she wobbled slightly. They cleared the altar that had taken her from him, and he wrapped her arm around his shoulders so that he could better support her. He wished he could just carry her out of town, but he knew she needed to stand on her own two feet. She was a woman who had been through so much, but she had always come out on her feet, and somehow he knew she would want that now too. Still, he could not resist as his thumb caressed her hip, offering her comfort as they made their way out of town. With each step he trampled down the last of his confusing feelings, knowing he would need his focus wherever they were going. Later, much later, he would have time to process his feelings for Vala, and why losing her had hurt almost as much as losing his wife. He could reflect on just why she annoyed him so much, and what it all meant. But for now, he would take solace that she was in his arms, and was ready to face whatever could be thrown at them next.


End file.
